


Johnny Johnny

by coloredlove8



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Top Johnny, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: Johnny smiled slightly, pressing his tongue against Yoongi's walls. He then pulled out and licked across his entrance. Making the brunette mewl in pleasure.





	Johnny Johnny

"Fuck Johnny." Yoongi whispered 

He pressed back against Johnny's tongue, hands clutching the bed spread under him. The younger pressed into him more at the reaction. He squeezed the smaller's thighs. Massaging them slightly as he did.

"God, you're great." The older said

Johnny smiled slightly, pressing his tongue against Yoongi's walls. He then pulled out and licked across his entrance. Making the brunette mewl in pleasure.

A click ran through the room as Taeyong opened Johnny's bedroom door.

"Hey Johnny."

He looked up from his phone and saw the video pair.

His mouth dropped open and he covered his eyes, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry."

He turned out of the room and ran.

Johnny pulled out of the older who now burying his head in a pillow.

"Well fuck."

"Yeah." Yoongi said into the pillow 

-

"Johnny Johnny, eating Suga?" A voice rang the day after

“Fuck you Ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools Day Motherfuckers


End file.
